


Car Sex

by RBnC



Series: If Life Were Different [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...this really doesn't need a description, does it?</p><p>A continuation of "Got a Light?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Sex

“Roxas,” Axel moans from beneath the blond.

Roxas groans in response, rocking down on the redhead’s cock. It’s cramped in the back seat of Axel’s Jeep, but it’s warm and _hot_ and Roxas doesn’t want to be anywhere but here.

Sure, it’s awkward, with Roxas’ pants around his knees and Axel’s pants somewhere in the front, but Roxas has been thinking about this for weeks and he’d been so happy when Axel had agreed to this.

After they’d met those three months ago, it was almost like something clicked. They started seeing each other everywhere. They’d talk and joke around before going off and doing what they’d been doing before, but Roxas started looking forward to those chance encounters.

Axel hisses beneath him, clinging to Roxas’ hips a little tighter as he rides the redhead. It’s awkward, with Roxas’ dress shirt still on, but Axel is a bit better off with his shirt shoved up to his armpits.

At first, Roxas hadn’t even considered Axel a potential boyfriend, but that had quickly changed the more he got to know him. The blond had quickly found out that Axel was _exactly_ his type; tall, handsome, and dorky as fuck.

After getting to know him, Roxas wanted to climb him like a tree, but had only decided to pursue once Axel had let on that he was gay. And that he’d kicked his boyfriend to the curb some odd months ago.

So today, after running into Axel after class **again** , and, knowing that Sora had a longer schedule today, he’d propositioned Axel to have sex.

Axel had agreed, after picking his jaw off of the floor, and here they were; with neither of them wearing pants, Axel’s dick in Roxas ass, and making filthy sounds you could probably hear from down the street.

Roxas groans as he hits just the right spot and readjusts his grip on the back of the passenger seat and the top of the backseat to rock himself harder.

It feels perfect and Roxas can’t get enough. He chases his own orgasm, rocking down faster and faster until his hips are moving in jerking, rough motions. He chokes out the redheads name as he comes onto his chest, jerking his hips a few more times.

Axel’s grip tightens and he groans out Roxas’ name, arching as he comes inside the blond. Roxas is glad he’d brought the condom with him so he won’t have to clean himself up as much.

Roxas slumps forward, resting his forehead against Axel’s chest and avoiding his own spunk. Before his heart is beating at a normal pace, his phone buzzes in his jacket pocket.

The blond reaches down and picks up his jacket. He flips open his phone and finds he’s ten minutes late to meet Sora. The brunet has sent him three texts asking where he is. Roxas quickly shoots Sora a text back, telling him that he’d had to use the restroom and that he’d be right there.

He gingerly moves so Axel’s dick is no longer seated in his ass and pulls up his pants. It’s a bit difficult and Roxas tries to not knee Axel anywhere important. The redhead mentioned is looking at him, confused, but Roxas is throwing his Jacket on quickly.

He grabs his messenger bag and opens the car door. Before getting out, he quickly kisses Axel.

“Sora’s wondering where I am,” He explains, quickly leaving the car and heading back to his brother.

It’s not even a five minute walk to Sora and it’s incredibly easy to sneak up on him. Sora’s so tired from his…whatever he’d had to do today and doesn’t even comment on Roxas’ disheveled appearance. Riku raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t say anything to him, so Roxas counts it as a win.

He’s more than halfway home when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

He pulls it out and sees a single text from an unknown number.

_It’s Axel. We going to talk about this?_

Roxas adds the number to his contacts.

_Where’d you get my number? And sure. Wanna get dinner Saturday?_

The text he gets back is;

_Zexion gave it to me. I had to bribe him._

And nothing else for a few minutes. He already inside and in the shower by the time he gets a text back. He only gets around to reading it after his homework, though.

It reads, _Can’t get dinner Saturday. But I’m free Sunday. That good with you?_

Roxas agrees, trying to not sound desperate in his text, and goes to sleep with a smile on his face for two reasons.


End file.
